Lluvia, la no-amiga de Tooru
by Amai382
Summary: El monstruo del agua no es tan malo como Tooru solía pensar. La lluvia tampoco. [un poco de IwaOi al final]


**Title** : Lluvia, la no-amiga de Tooru

 **Summary** : El monstruo del agua no es tan malo como Tooru solía pensar. La lluvia tampoco.

 **Disclaimer** : Tooru y Hajime son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.

 **Notas** : Llueve en Santiago y Tooru lo sabe. O yo sé que lo sabe, que es lo mismo.

.

* * *

.

 **Lluvia, la no-amiga de Tooru**

.

La lluvia no es una de las mejores amigas de Tooru.

No es que tenga muchas amigas, en todo caso, porque todas las niñas se esconden de Hajime y sus bichitos y él _no puede dejarlo solo_ , pero la lluvia es la _menos amiga_ de todas las que podrían ser sus amigas. Ella y las cucarachas que Hajime a veces encuentra. Y las arañas. Y las mariquitas exageradamente grandes. En realidad, la mitad de los insectos de su amigo están en su lista negra y él lo sabe, pero al parecer ambos le restan importancia.

Lo relevante es que, a sus siete años, Tooru está seguro de que no le gusta la lluvia. Hajime vive cruzando la calle, así de simple, un par de pasos y ya, pero su madre no lo deja ir porque «Tooru, cuando deje de llover podrás salir». Solo que van dos días en que la lluvia no ha parado y ni él ni Hajime han podido cruzar la inundada calle para poder jugar.

 _«¿Te dejaron salir hoy? Cambio.»_

 _«Mamá dice que cuando pare de llover, cambio.»_

 _«… ¡Pero es tan injusto, Hajime-chan! Ahora sí, cambio.»_

 _«Si tuvieras un amigo marciano él podría teletransportarte, sabes. Podrías tener uno, cambio.»_

 _«Hajime-chan, no es tan fácil hacerse amigo de los extraterrestres, cambio.»_

 _«Tal vez si fueras más inteligente sería más fácil, cambio.»_

 _«¡No seas malo, Hajime-chan!»_

 _«Te faltó el "_ cambio _", ¿ves? INTELIGENCIA. Cambio.»_

 _«¡Eres un tonto, Hajime-chan! Cambio y fuera.»_

La idea de los walkie-tolkie había sido de la madre de Hajime, pero como todos coincidieron en que debían dejar de gritarse de un lado de la calle al otro, se los regalaron una navidad. Era eso, dejarlos gritar o tener cuentas telefónicas irrisoriamente altas.

Pasaron dos días más de incansable lluvia y Tooru comenzaba a pensar que las vacaciones de invierno habían sido creadas para torturar a los niños que se portaban mal, solo que él se portaba bien, ¡no se merecía el castigo!

 _«Hajime-chan, ¿estás ahí? Cambio»_

 _«… ¡Hajime-chan, prometiste tener siempre tu wokitoki contigo!»_

 _«¡No me ignores! ¿O estás jugando con tus dinosaurios? ¡Yo también quiero jugar con tus dinosaurios!»_

 _«¡Hajime-chan no estoy diciendo_ cambio _, ¡dime alg—!»_

—No lo dices porque eres idiota, ¿ves? —Hajime entró a su cuarto con la señora Oikawa a sus espaldas, sonriendo divertida con la expresión de asombro impagable en los ojos de su hijo. El moreno llevaba puestas las pantuflas que le regalaron para su cumpleaños —. Cierra la boca, Toor—

—¡Hajime-chan, tienes un amigo marciano! —lo cortó de un grito, poniéndose de pie de un salto y tirando en el acto el walkie tolkie sobre la cama.

—¡Claro que no, bobo! Papá estaba en casa, se puso sus botas de agua y me trajo en brazos.

—¡Wooo, pero hay mucha agua en la calle! ¡Mucha!

—Papá es muy fuerte y no dejó que el monstruo del agua se lo llevara —explicó Hajime, sonriendo satisfecho.

—¿Papá puede hacer eso, mamá? —le preguntó Tooru expectante a la señora Oikawa, aun de pie en el umbral de la puerta.

—Se lo preguntaremos cuando llegue, cariño, ¿vale?

Tooru asintió.

Esa noche Hajime se quedó a dormir en su casa (porque el monstruo del agua era más fuerte al ponerse el sol y el señor Iwaizumi no debía arriesgarse) y Tooru sintió, por primera vez, que la lluvia y las vacaciones no eran tan malas amigas. Decidió que les daría una oportunidad.

.

 **xxx**

.

A los doce años Tooru reafirmó su desagrado por la lluvia.

Arrancaba de Hajime, corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos de la escuela, cuando por voltear a ver si el moreno aun lo seguía no vio la escalinata que daba al patio y—

—¡Oikawa!

Tropezó y cayó de cara a un charco con lodo.

Y Hajime sí iba detrás de él.

No paró de reír ni siquiera cuando, en el baño y luego de que Tooru se sacara la mugre de la cara, los rasmillones en su piel fueron visibles.

—¡Eres cruel, Iwa-chan! —le gritó Tooru con un puchero.

—Eres un bobo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Fue tu culpa por asustarme! —se defendió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del uniforme y se secaba la cara con la parte de la espalda (o, dicho de otra forma, _la única limpia_ )

—¡Me tiraste el estuche en la cabeza, Tontokawa! —rebatió Hajime quitándose también la chaqueta, se la arrojó a Tooru en la cara —. Póntela. Te retaran si andas sin ella —aclaró al ver la ceja alzada del otro.

—Si me la pongo te retaran a ti —señaló Tooru tendiéndosela de vuelta, pero Hajime no la recibió.

—Pero eso no es raro, ¿o sí? —´dijo sonriendo —. Además, está helado y te vas a quejar si te da frío. Siempre te da frío. Mejor me ahorro las quejas.

—Iwa-chan, qué pesado.

Sin embargo, se puso la chaqueta y no se la quitó hasta que ambos estuvieron en su casa. «Si te la sacas fuera te puedes enfermar, idiota, entra primero», había dicho Hajime. Así, habían acabo los dos en el recibidor de la familia Oikawa y Tooru acababa de pasarle la chaqueta cuando su madre se asomó a recibirlos. El aroma a comida los alcanzó desde la cocina.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara, amor? —le preguntó su madre apenas vio las heridas, Hajime suprimió una risotada.

—Me caí… ¡por su culpa! —apuntó a Hajime haciendo un puchero.

—¡Pero si yo no—! — estaba a punto de rebatir molesto cuando su estomago reclamó y se puso rojo.

—Oh, cariño, creo que alguien se quedará a cenar hoy —canturreó la señora Oikawa por sobre la risa de Tooru.

Hajime lo miró enojado, él se rió más.

—No es necesario —balbuceó sin quitarle la vista al castaño.

—Tonterías. Llama a tu madre y cenaremos en media hora. Tooru, dale algo para que se abrigue y cámbiate de ropa.

Así, sin lugar a réplicas, Hajime tomó el teléfono, marcó a su madre y luego subió a la habitación de Tooru. Se puso el suéter feo que la abuela de Tooru le dio para su cumpleaños recién pasado (ese que los dos odiaban pero era endemoniadamente calentito) y ambos se recargaron contra el costado de la cama para jugar Mario Kart hasta la cena.

Tooru aceptó que tal vez, solo tal vez, la lluvia y los charcos con lodo no eran tan malos después de todo.

.

 **xxx**

.

A los diecisiete la lluvia comienza a caerle bien.

Aun le molesta el frío y que las gotitas se cuelen entre su ropa, pero ahora puede enfrentar al monstruo del agua por su cuenta y Hajime siempre tiene un cambio de ropa para él. Por si acaso. Él también tiene una muda de ropa para Hajime, por supuesto, y más de una porque generalmente es él quien cruza la calle y llega con los pantalones mojados, pero le gusta sentirse valiente y pensar que puede vencer al monstruo del agua.

Además, ya no necesitan de amigos marcianos para poder verse. Son solo ellos dos.

A Tooru comienza a gustarle la lluvia porque, desde que comenzaran la secundaria y él empezara a refugiarse en su cuarto cuando la frustración por el vóley era demasiada, Hajime cruzaba la calle, se sentaba a un costado de su cama a secarse el cabello mojado y pasaban la noche conversando o jugando o lo que fuese que necesitase para estar mejor. La lluvia ya no le quitaba a Hajime y este la usaba de excusa para decirle a su madre que le daba demasiado frío salir de casa de los Oikawa para volver, así que dormía en un futón a su lado. Después de todo, sus madres han sido amigas toda la vida y sus padres jugaban a la pelota juntos, a ninguno le molestaba que desapareciera una o dos noches si estaba con Tooru.

Esta noche en particular terminó de convencer a Tooru de que la lluvia no era mala.

Afuera el cielo se caía a pedazos mientras ellos tomaban chocolate caliente sentados en el suelo de su cuarto, tapados con una frazada y a oscuras. Hajime jugaba Silent Hill. Tooru se escondía detrás de su tazón.

—¿Para qué los tienes si no te gustan? —inquirió Hajime sin dejar de avanzar por las calles solitarias.

—¡A ti te gustan! —respondió, pendiente del curso del personaje pero con el corazón acelerado —. Y me gusta verte jug—CON UN DEMONIO DE DÓNDE SALIÓ ESO.

—¡No grites, Tontokawa! —lo regañó el moreno mientras le disparaba a un zombie salido de la nada —. Podemos jugar a otra cosa, ¿qué más tienes? Kingdom Hearts y… un Final Fantasy, ¿no?

—Solo sigue jugando, ¡cuidado que salió otro!

Hajime siguió avanzando y Tooru siguió escondiéndose tras su tazón humeante. Pese a los nervios producto del juego se sentía tranquilo, como si los problemas que lo aquejaban dos horas atrás fueran realmente insignificantes y no merecieran ni su tiempo ni su dolor de cabeza.

Dejó el tazón y se aferró a la manga de Hajime con una mano, buscando contacto físico cuando vio algo que no sabía que era pero _venía directo a ellos_ , y cerró los ojos. Escuchó mucho ruido de la pantalla y luego nada.

—¿Ya lo mataste?

—Sep —abrió los ojos cuando sintió un brazo del moreno rodearle los hombros.

El juego estaba en pause.

La mirada de Hajime fija en él. Sonreía.

—¿Qué? —soltó a la defensiva.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste hace una mes?

Tooru se puso rojo y asintió despacio, siendo muy consciente de pronto de la mano del moreno sobre su hombro, de su cuerpo reclinado sobre el costado de su cama y de su corazón acelerado. Muy acelerado. Y ya no por el juego. Apartó la vista.

¿Quién no recordaría haberle dicho a su mejor amigo «Iwa-chan, no quiero que salgas con ella, si quieres salir con alguien tiene que ser conmigo»? Incluso si después intentó dar tres mil excusas a sus palabras aunque ya no podía retirarlas.

—¿Le dijiste que sí a la niña del otro curso?

Como toda respuesta Hajime rió, lo que enojó a Tooru, es decir, ¿en serio? ¿Tantos años de amistad para que contestara así? Alzó la vista dispuesto a reclamar pero antes de siquiera decir algo Hajime había alcanzado su mejilla con su mano libre y se había inclinado con los ojos cerrados.

Para besarlo.

Lo estaba besando.

Y ya no pero aun sostenía su mejilla y él no podía dejar de mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos y una de sus manos cubriendo su boca.

—No me mires así, idiota —rió el moreno, quitando la mano de su rostro pero no la de su hombro.

Tooru movió la mano de su boca para señalar algo, pero volvió a cubrirla antes hacer nada. Despacio, y luego de un minuto entero de mirarse fijamente, alzó ambas manos al rostro moreno y lo incitó a inclinarse y tocar sus labios otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Hajime movió su mano libre a su cintura y la dejó reposar allí hasta que, con un suspiro, se apartó.

—Si tengo que salir con alguien voy a salir contigo —susurró.

—¿Así es como le dices a alguien que te gusta? —preguntó Tooru sardónico, Hajime rodó los ojos y asintió — ¿Y tenías que decírmelo en medio de Silent Hill, Iwa-chan? ¿En serio?

—Cada vez que lo juego recuerdo que eres un idiota tierno —se encogió de hombros y se quejó al recibir un golpe en el hombro —. ¡Pero si es cierto!

—Tan pesado, Iwa-chan.

—Pero me quieres así, Tooru, acéptalo. Además, ¿cómo le dices tú a alguien que te gusta, ah? —intentó imitar de la mejor forma la voz de Tooru de un mes atrás — "Iwa-chan, no quiero que salgas con—" ¡auch!

—¡No lo repitas, Iw—! —se cortó a mitad de palabra al recién procesar el _Tooru_ tan casual y tan de su infancia en labios de Hajime. Pero ya no tenían siete años y el rubor se agolpó en sus mejillas —. ¡Dijiste que los hombres no se tratan por su nombre en la secundaria, Hajime!

—Pf, pero estamos en tu cuarto, idiota, solo sigo usando tu apellido fuera de la escuela porque es más fácil inventar apodos con él.

Tooru hizo un puchero y volvió a tomar su tazón.

—Sigue jugando, pesado —bufó, apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del moreno, quien volvió a tomar el controlador y se reacomodó para jugar.

—Ey —soltó antes de quitar la pause, Tooru hizo un sonido en señal de atención —. Me gustas.

—Idiota.

Cuando horas más tarde acomodaron el futón del moreno pegado al del castaño y por primera vez Hajime lo envolvió con sus brazos antes de dormir, Tooru susurró un «También me gustas, Hajime» mientras un relámpago iluminaba la habitación.

—Lo sé, bobo.

Un codazo que se sintió como un cosquilleo fue la respuesta del castaño quien, antes de caer dormido arrullado por la lluvia y envuelto por el calor del moreno, decidió que la lluvia realmente era una gran amiga.

.

* * *

.

 **Notas finales:** dedicado a los que pegan saltos con Silent Hill, cruzan calles inundadas y tienen amigos marcianos.

 **Saku***

2015.08.06


End file.
